elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ages of Elysium
Elysium has so far had seven Ages, most of the events on the server prior to the Second Darkness War took place during the Sixth Age. All the events of the Worlds Collide campaign took place during the early parts of the Seventh Age, which is the current Age. This page is a work in progress. *BD: Before 2nd Darkness War *AD: After 2nd Darkness War First Age 12000 BD Age of Dragons, and Forming of the Void In the first Age of Elysium, beings of pure light and magic wandered the realm, those of pure light were the gods, and those of pure magic were the dragons. During this Age, a fierce argument took place between the god of the Shadows and the god of the Skies over who should rule the void above the earth. In anger the god of the Shadows drew the void away from Elysium, into its own separate realm, forming for himself 3 tiers of dwelling, the Void, the Abyss and the Darkness. But the highest of these, the Void - a place of nothingness - was too powerful, and paradoxically it began to take form as an entity itself, a being that was later to be known as Ityaak Ortheel. Fearing for the safety of Elysium, the god of the Skies separated the 3 levels of Shadow from the rest of Elysium, shielding it using a canopy of stars. Below the stars the gods and dragons wandered Elysium, waiting for other races to join them. Second Age 11000 BD Age of Life, and Forming of the Firstborn of the races In the Second Age, the gods decided to form for themselves creatures that exhibited some aspect of their own kind. Eldari, the goddess of Light and the wisest of these, formed beings of pure light, the Elves, believing that in the Elves Elysium would find protection from the growing shadow of Ityaak Ortheel. Humans were formed from the earth, as were animals of all kinds and Nekos, creatures who could transform into other animals at will. Many of the new races that wandered Elysium became fascinated by the dragons they encountered, pursuing them into battle in order to capture their magical essence and make use of it, these became the Mages. When dragons fell, their magic lay where they had fallen, seeping into the earth, within the earth it awoke the very stones themselves, and these became Dwarves. Third Age 8500 BD Age of Ancients, Val Khar Von and the Darkness Eldari gathered the Elves together into a great city, Val Khar Von a city of light and beauty, where none were permitted to enter except for those the elves deemed worthy. But Ityaak Ortheel, the embodiment of the Void, had been drawn towards Elysium by the burgeoning life. Of all races he despised the Elves the most, for they were by nature the very opposite of himself. So he pursued them and attempted to destroy them and their city. Fearing for the safety of the races of Elysium, Eldari and Nithral - the Firstborn of the Elves - led the beings of Elysium in a fierce war against Ityaak Ortheel, who the common men called 'the Darkness'. But the Darkness was powerful, and everything it touched was corrupted and spoiled by the power of the Void. Powerful Mages and Nekos, Elves and Humans were distorted by the corrupting of its touch into the dark races, Vampires, Werewolves, and the Undead. Among these, the strongest was Telo Darkmoon, the first Vampire, who served the Darkness even as he believed himself to be exploring its might for his own gain. After much slaughter, Nithral was able to imprison himself and the Darkness away in a tomb, and so an uneasy peace came to Elysium. Fourth Age 5000 BD Age of Vampires, and the Founding of the Wood Elves Once Nithral and the Darkness were sealed, the remaining Elves scattered and fled into the deep forests of Elysium, learning to live off the land, they became adept hunters and marksmen. Meanwhile, Telo Darkmoon, the leader of the Vampires, spread his control over the ravaged realm, driving all other races before him to either flee or submit to his control. Fifth Age 3500 BD Age of Dwarves When the Vampires were finally defeated, their kind scattering without leadership across Elysium, the Dwarves, who had lain hidden during the chaos underground, defending their kingdoms from infiltration by the dark races, arose to take administrative control of the kingdoms above ground as well as below. Under their organisation, Elysium had peace and prospered. But with the Wood Elves there was a conflict just beginning to arise. Wood Elves had formed Bands of Templar to fight against the dark races, and to keep their own borders protected, but many Elves did not believe that the corrupted creatures they fought were their enemy. Some wished to study them and their dark arts in order to make use of the powers of darkness and shadow. Eventually in this Age, the disagreement between those who wished to annihilate the dark races and those who wished to study them became so severe that Elvenkind was split into fragmented groups. Supporters of the dark arts, calling themselves Dark Elves, made their way into the mountains, where their experiments created strange new creatures, such as the Orcs. Sixth Age 2700 BD Age of Rebirth, Development of Elysium (as we know it)'' Eventually all the various races of Elysium learned to live in an uneasy peace together, sometimes unifying under racial banners, others mixing together in a melting pot of cultures. Elysium's Sixth Age was the longest, in which most of the events of the server took place. Seventh Age ''500 BD '' ''Age of Strife, Second Darkness War and the liberation of Nithral For many years leading up the 2nd Darkness War, many dark omens were on the horizon. For the few centuries before the war even began, the land was filled with war and destruction. Many diseases ravaged the lands of Elysium and a period of increasing hostilities continued. Shortly after this period of tension and decay, the leader of the Harmony Movement would eventually unite the server under a brief period of peace. Sadly peace wouldn't last, as in the Year 50 BD of the Seventh Age, Wraiths were first encountered once again within Elysium. Such creatures brought great foreboding, for it was known they were formed when beings who had given themselves to the Darkness in contract died. With the emergence of such beings it was known that the Darkness had begun to regain enough strength to attack Elysium again. Soon more tragedy was to come, when a wraith who claimed to be called Nithral began unleashing waves of lesser wraiths upon the innocent civilian communities of Elysium. Believing that Nithral had fallen to the Darkness, the peoples of the realm banded together, putting down all hostilities between races, to fight the new evil together. After much struggle, and death, finally the armies of Elysium succeeded in freeing Nithral from the Darkness' grasp, and the Darkness fled in fear from Nithral's might, and peace once again resumed. ''World Expands, Return of a deadly disease. (Section will contain events between Second Darkness War and Plague Event) The Hooded One, Whispers of a New Land (Section will contain events between End of Plague event line to days leading up to Fei and Iuris Council being founded) Eighth Age 1000 AD Age of Change, Birth of Alliances and Expansion of Knowledge'' Following the devastating war with the Hooded One and his allies, the nations of the world once again lapsed into old habits. Conflict once again formed on the horizon as the remaining countries old feuds once again arose. But there was hope for peace, as two leaders, Mara Crowley and Zael Handoras purposed the recreation of the Iuris Council. Many of the nation leaders at the time agreed to attend the council meeting, where the leaders debated about international issues. Around the same time many cartographers and other adventurers had begun to explore the lands of Fei which had eluded the Arians for centuries. This event would cause a mass migration to the lands of fei, which laid far from the politics and war of Aria. While at first many of the lands taken on Fei were colonies of Arian nations, not long after it's initial colonization were nations of their own began to form on the newly discovered landmass and while the Iuris council continued to try to keep the situation under control, it's power was limited and soon tension began to rise between nations once more. Return of the Shifters, Fall of the Council and birth of the Alliances Not long after Fei's discovery did the Shifter make his presence on Elysium and with his newly formed Cult in Tow, he began to wreck havoc across the land. The Iuris council soon met together in Ro'Ark to discuss ways of dealing with this threat, only to have one of his minions come foward and attack the leaders and those in attendance. Shortly after these events the Shifter would disappear from the public all together, all the while with the fall of the Iuris Council what little kept the nations together would soon fall apart. Soon some nations split form the council and joined other discontent nations in forming the Ordo Alliance, in hopes of combating the problems facing Elysium directly. Those whom were still apart of the Iuris Council and supported Mara would join him in forming the Iris Alliance respectfully. A third minor alliance called Dwair would form shortly afterwards. For years the three alliances would go toe to toe with each other, with many of them declaring war against another from time to time. While some changed names and leadership and others were wiped out such as in Dwair's case, conflict continued. Decline of Nations, Ro'Ark and Turu's rise to power For years Ro'Ark and Turu acted as neutral city states during these conflicts, acting as a middle ground for peoples of all races and nationalities to meet and trade. This neutrality would later help them as the nations fought. During the course the wars between alliances many nations would rise and fall with thousands dying. This would lead to a surge of people migrating to Ro'Ark and Turu for safety, eventually becoming permanent residents there. Because of this migration many nations and alliances began to decline. With many former powers such as Celest and Iron Legion becoming shadows of their former selves while other nations such as Aodhamair noticing a decline in growth.Category:Darkness Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magic Category:Lore Category:History